Trapped by a Dark Fate
by crystal97
Summary: From the beginning of time the Goddess Hylia had no idea she would be the downfall of Link. She didn't realize the danger she had led her people. Link fails the world and now he must face the consequences becoming a slave to Demise in exchange for keeping zelda alive. who is the mysterious dark entity that says it can help him escape his hell and be a hero again? DarkxLink story
1. Chapter 1

Crystal: Well I got this crazy idea for a skyward sword story in a way that will make Dark Link's existence justified as well as get this to be a DarkxLink story. Be warned that this first chapter will not include Link or Dark until the end because I begin with Hylia and Demise's story.

Pairings: DarkxLink,DemisexHylia, onesided ghirahimxdemisexlink

Rated: M for dark themes and rape and blood and lemons and other stuff. Spandexverse universe

From the beginning

In the beginning of creation, the three golden goddesses built the earth as Hylians recall. Din. The goddess of power with her flaming hands built the red earth. Nayru, goddess of wisdom, with her wisdom poured her knowledge onto the earth and set forth the laws of life, and Farore, goddess of courage, created the beings that were to follow the law. After everything was settled, they had to leave behind the balance in the world leaving behind the mythical powers of a force called the triforce. As known any who hold this power and is in balance of the three virtues of courage, wisdom, and power may recieve a wish. Of course what only a few hylians may recall and that many do not know is the goddesses created a being almost of same status, a sub goddess that would dwell on the Earth to protect the triforce from falling into the wrong hands. Her name was Hylia. Of course even the great goddesses could not have realized that in order to create a pure being its evil must be expelled. They did not know as well that the expelled evil would take a form of another sub god just as powerful named Demise. And so it all began.

~~xXXx~~

A young woman with thick blonde locks slowly awoke from her slumber fluttering her long silvery eyelashes to reveal sky blue eyes. She sighed contently stretching out her arms as the sun hit her porcelain skin. She brought dainty fingers to cover her face from the bright outside. She lived at the top of the greatest tree of the woods. She was the goddess Hylia. She stretched out her large white wings while fixing her wavy ended locks neatly. "Another wonderful day", she hummed un her angelical voice. She smiled to herself reaching for her golden harp. She went outside after fixing her intricate white sleeveless dress. She grinned as she ran to jump off the extremely dangerous height and ascend flying.

She chuckled seeing her crown suddenly appear. Well it was more like extremely rare sharp cut stone floating in strips behind her head. They took their position every morning until night. She flew down to deep end of the forest funding her reason of existence shining lightly. She smiled. The humans she protected guarded the triforce as well. "Everything is at peace. Thank you my great mothers for another blessing of prosperity", she muttered in prayer to the goddesses. She walked east towards a round stone next to a river as she strummed her harp with ease. She began to sing. The birds seemed to freeze and chirp with great admiration as a the presence of her godly voice eased their weariness of flight.

She heard shuffling behind her.

Her first instinct was to hide her wings and turn to the source. A young man had shuffled her way. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you", the man apologized. "It's okay..." She spoke softly if not more amiably than anything. The young man was handsome. Auburn hair with a set of stunning red eyes and a bright smile. "I'm Hylia", she introduced. "Demise", he faltered at seeing her expression bothered. "My parents...did not consider me a blessing of the goddesses and so that was the result", he said it almost ashamed.

"I think everyone is a blessing", she assured with a small laugh as he joined. They conversed for what seemed like hours as the laughed heartily. It wasn't everyday that Hylia had so much fun being with a human. He stared at her longingly with a smile plastered on his face. "Is something the matter?" She asked. He blushed lightly and coughed. "i was just thinking that you are the most beautiful creature i have ever set my eyes upon", he muttered. Hylia blushed this time as well as she shrugged. "Thank you. As you...you are very handsome", she smiled. They grinned at each other as Hylia began to play her harp again.

Days passed that turned into days that Hylia and Demise would meet in the forest and then ine day. Hylia ran to their private place they always met, but he was unusually late as he wasn't there yet. She waited a few minutes before he made his entrance. Hylia perked up and ran to him. He extended his arms carrying her before planting a kiss softly on her lips. Startled he set her down ashamed. "I'm sorry", he muttered. "It's fine. I didn't regret it", she laughed heartily. "Hylia...I want you to be my beloved", he pleaded. She was taken aback. She was a goddess, but she had fallen in love with a human. She couldn't just leave him like that, and she nodded.

He walked to her kissing her hands with feather touches. "Hylia...there's something I have to show you. I can't hide it anymore. I can't bear to not let you know before we're together", he began, but Hylia placed a finger at his lips. "Shhh...don't explain yourself", she smiled. He sighed smiling in defeat. He went to kiss her forehead and then her lips. He led her body to the floor and right there it seemed like nothing could ruin the moment as they had their first night with the only sounds resonating that of the river and their love.

For the next weeks Hylia could never have been happier, but the unease in the atmosphere was heavy. The clouds were unusually gray not the color of even when a harsh thunderstorm would arrive. She felt a warmness suddenly, and she clutched her stomach. "I am with child. There's a being inside me", she muttered. It was astonishing and a curious concept to her. A goddess able to carry a child was unheard of. She couldn't help, but smile the child was the product of Demise and her. She flew down towards the forest once more landing to check on the triforce before hiding her wings and walking towards the river. Demise had just come in running as she arrived.

He grinned grabbing her hands. "Join my cause. I've been trying to find the power the goddesses left behind. Hylia would you be willing to rule by my side as my queen when I make the wish to make the world mine?" He asked. She suddenly let go in disbelief. "What do you mean?" She asked bemused. "Hylia...I want to take over the world. I've been planning this getting people together. We take out the triforce guardian goddess and then we can rule this world together", he explained passionately. Each word made her cringe and she backed away her heart thimping loudly. "I've been meaning to tell you about the invasion for some time, and today is perfect", he explained. In her anxiety her wings sprouted from her back. He looked like he'd been running around.

Demise was clearly taken aback and he looked hurt. "Why? Demise...you can't do that...and I... can't and won't let you do that", Hylia began to tear. "You're the triforce guardian", Demise muttered. Demise looked down clenching his fists. The ground shook violently as Hylia stepped back and fell. A dark flash took place and she gasped. The man she had known was now a beast. He had a stone like body with veins glowing like lava lines. His aurburn hair was now a literal fire his eyes glowing a fierce blood red. "You can still be my queen Hylia. I love you. All you have to do is hand over the triforce", he said gently.

Hylia shook her head. "No...i will not hand over the triforce. Who exactly are you? I forgot my real duty to the triforce and people I was created to protect. I will not cease to fufill my duty", she stood her ground looking up fearlessly. "I am the God of Evil Demise. That is a shame Hylia. You could have ruled a world instead of seeking to protect it. I must take it by force!" He growled jumping foward. She set a light barrier that made him be thrown back. Her whole being seemed to glow in heavenly light making her look the full extent of a majestic goddess as her full form appeared. Her hair grew thicker and wavier, delicate petal like designs appeared around her eye. Her floating stones turned into a real golden crown. "You truly are the most beautiful creature. You will be mine one way or another Hylia", he growled as a hoard of beast ran in. She rose her hands in a shooting position as a golden bow and arrows appeared.

She looked at the beasts emotionlessly not hesitating to destroy them in seconds. As she fought she was sending telepathic messages to the guardians of the land. 'Guardians of the earth, wind, fire, wind, and water. Come to the aid of thy Grace the Goddess Hylia that protects thy prosperity. Assemble your bravest to fight against evil itself and his army. Seal your grounds and guard the humans as is our duty to the three above. When you are all ready signal me, but not before' she finalized. It wasn't before long high whistles resonated. "She's warned the guardians", the beast informed Demise. She took the distraction to ascend up and fly away.

She still couldn't help, but let tears sprout her eyes. Her child was a product of a God of evil. It was finally time for her to appear before the humans. She descended on the largest village that protected the triforce in her absence. The people gasped as she walked to them. They bowed on their knees in respect. "My dear people do not kneel for it is I who should request from you." She said bowing her head. " Thy Grace please tell us what we, your humble followers, must do" the leader proclaimed along with his wife. Hylia nodded, "I will build a statue, one based on my image with an underground temple. I will hide the triforce there. I only ask that you protect it", Hylia asked as they nodded in agreement.

With her magic she created her statue and seperated the three pieces of the triforce planting the inside three different rooms before planting the temple underground. "We are at war. The evil itself is planning to take the triforce. These will be troubling times that we must endure", Hylia said begin to ascend to meet with the guardians

~~xXXx~~

The war had been going on for months without end. The lives of many had been taken. Hylia was devastated with so many deaths that she made a decision to face Demise. She had built temples along the way and left songs in small statues. She had made the decision that her child and her would be reborn as mortals after she defeated Demise in order to continue protecting her people. She was a good 8 months in her pregnancy. The guardians advised that she not get involved with the war, but she wanted to get it over with and so beyond warnings she hid her child with magic and took her sword. The skyward sword. She flew out harp in hand towards the battle cries and fires in the forest. The guardians fought bravely as she descended.

Demise headed was heading towards the villages. Hylia gad gathered them all up near the statue she created. With all her power she ripped the land from its place. "Listen well, once the evil is sealed a hero will be born of my blood between your people when that time comes it will mean that he has escaped. When the war is over I will ascend to guide you. You must live in the heavens from now and on", Hylia explained to the leader named Gaepora. He nodded in understanding. She rose her hands taking the land far up the clouds and setting a barrier at the sky.

"Letting your people perish while you cower. Such a caring goddess", Demise laughed bitterly. "That is not what I want to discuss with you. I will not let you harm those I was born to protect. I came here to destroy you if that's what it takes", she yelled. "But Your Grace", the forest guardian began. "Don't object. This is what I must do to end it all", Hylia looked to him. He nodded as she raised her sword up in the air. And soon the battle errupted. It was countless battle on which they knew not the end. It seemed like an eternity, but it seemed the goddesses had been on their side and the army was defeated. Demise was chained down in shackles of light. "Ah, shall you kill me now?" He grinned despite everything. She said nothing raising her sword to deliver the final blow, but she let it go defeated. "I can't when he is the father of my child!" She breathed out in despair. The gasps were to be expected, but the surprise from Demise was not expected. Her barrier had faded revealing her bump.

"My lady, what should we do?" They asked. "We shall seal him here in the sacred grounds", she said as he growled. "Damn it Hylia! Everything could have been yours! We could of raised that child to rule!" He yelled trying to jump forward, but the shackles pulled him back. "I am a being of purity and freedom. I will not succumb my child to your hateful desires!" She yelled back in tears. "Please my lady it's not good for the child", the forest guardian pleaded. "Hylia, for your rejection our son will pay dearly. I will rid him of his purity and taint his innocence", Demise grinned. "You're sick not only is incest prohibited, but he is your future son!" Hylia said afraid and clutched her stomach.

"Oh I care not. I bet he'll be as beautiful as his mother and he'll be a good replacement for you to repent rejecting me. I'll savor the moment when i have him writhing under me and I-", Demise cackled. "I will hear you no more! You shall not speak such disgusting blasphemy! You shall be weakened and trapped in the dark realm far away from my child!" She yelled. She played her harp with a quick tune and the guardians united their power. Demise turned into a enormous beast as punishment for his attack and was forced into the ground with a roaring yell. When it was done a pillar floated above and she striked it with her sword and she began to sob. She above everything was still in love with him, but fate could not keep them together. She spoke with the guardians to assemble the restoration of the land. She flew up to meet the humans.

She explained that she would leave them here as protection. She gave them soil to grown food and animals that would be born for them to feast upon. After they had been settled she smiled. "My last gift that I will provide is special", she muttered. She moved her hands in an orb and reveal a small bird unlike those they had ever seen. When she left it on the ground it grew to enormous size. "They will help you fly around the many islands I have created", she said as she let go many more birds. "They will create a bond with whom they chose to stay with. Every child coming of age must recieve one who will be connected with them", Hylia explained. She soon descended again sealing forever the surface from the sky. She had even left behind her harp and sword.

After another month Hylia finally had her child. She carried it fondly and decided she would take the evil it incubated and expelled it. "My lady such a beautiful child...what shall you name him?" The forest guardian asked. She smiled fondly and said, "Link". "I cannot bear to see my child fall in the clutches of his father so we must both become spirits to reborn. When the world needs us. We may return. I might not remember him and we might be even the same age, but it's something I must do", she said sighing. She left messages in her temples for whenever her son would fight her father hopefully in a far away time. She never even imagined that her son could possibly fail. She kissed his forehead tears at her eyes as they both disappeared in orbs of light.

~~xXXx~~

Present:

"Link, all these years I have tricked you", a young girl of 16 cried. She wore a simple white dress to her knees. Her sky blue eyes teared as she approached the young teen in front of her. Her long and straight sunshine bright locks swished elegantly. The teen in front of her was handsome and just 16 as well. His hair was a dirty blonde and his eyes a beautiful cerulean color. He wore a green tunic and in his hand he had no other than the master sword. "Why do you say that...Zelda" Link asked. "I am actually the goddess Hylia reincarnated. I have her... memories. I have lived a lie. And you my s-friend er sorry...friend i repeat have been dragged into. Just know Link my friendship has never been a lie", Zelda muttered nervously.

Link smiled, "I know. Being a goddess changes nothing of our present". Zelda's hands trembled reaching out, but an explosion seperated them. Zelda yelled as she flew to the side unconscious. "Link!" A red head yelled running to them, but backing a way at the presence of another being. Link groaned standing."Stay back, Groose", Link ordered as he glared at a gray skinned man. He had a latex whole body suit with cut out diamonds that exposed his skin. His hair was white and his eyes as black as night. "Ah, so pleasant to see you and your gorgeous self skychild", the man chuckled as he elevated Zelda towards him.

Link glared, "Ghirahim give her back!" Ghirahim only chuckled in delight, "Maybe if you surrender in her place, but no I need the little goddess to revive my lord", he smiled winking. "I would never surrender. I will fight you for her", Link said trying to get across his threat. "Then by all means try", Ghirahim chuckled going through the gate of time. "Link, you must hurry", Groose hurried him as Link nodded jumping through the gate himself. He heard rumbling and he paled. "Oh no, he must be freeing the beast", Link muttered running out the temple. The brown scaly beast rose out of the ground roaring.

Link looked down seeing Zelda's power being sucked out of her as she thrashed in pain. "He's going to kill her like that", Link gasped and threw himself off the cliff using his sail cloth. He interrupted Ghirahim's ritual and caught Zelda in his arms as she moved weakly. "You're late skychild. My master has fed off her power. Now you shall truly fear him!" Ghirahim yelled. Link shuffled out a red potion in his pouch and poured some into Zelda's mouth. She nodded replenished and stood out of his arms. Her eyes widened immensely. Link turned around and gasped to see a terribly enourmous scaly man. "D-Demise", Zelda muttered.

The man chuckled darkly. "You gave up your godly form to become this pitiful looking mortal! How sick! You use to be so mighty, so grand, and beautiful. Now you're plain and powerless, but I thank you. You brought me what you promised you'd protect Hylia", Demise chuckled. Zelda shook her head standing in front of Link. "I won't let you hurt him!" Zelda cried trembling. "You are nothing, but a weak mortal now Hylia", Demise reminded her. "My name is Zelda now!" She yelled. "I will defeat you! You will not harm Zelda!" Link interfered pushing Zelda back.

"It is him your majesty", Ghirahim chuckled to the demon next to him. Demise grinned hitting Ghirahim with a strong blow to his chest as he became a black sword. "Then if you think you can defeat me follow me, but if you lose, you will never return", Demise warned as he went into the portal he came out of. Link nodded about to run, but Zelda stopped him. "I shall go. Don't you dare go, Link", Zelda pleaded. "Lives are at stake, Zelda. I have to go", Link explained kissing her forehead and running. Zelda shook her head running after him. "Link! Don't go! LINK!" She yelled, but he disappeared. She fell to her knees helpless. "Please, my dear mothers protect him. Oh the goddesses, Link come back...my son".


	2. Slave

Crystal: First of all, I know it's been way too long since I even updated at all. Seriously, forgive me. A lot of things happened in my life and I finally had the inspiration to continue this. well here we go we will finally see our hero centered chapters from here on out

Warning: There is **RAPE** in this chapter, but not as torturous as it could be.

The Apocalypse

Grunting and pained moans bounced the walls contrasting with exhausted rough panting on the other side. A loud laugh was heard after with pant after every chuckle. "You gave a good fight brat. It is to be expected from a child of gods", Demise grinned. Link grunted trying to keep himself on foot. He felt himself close to collapsing. "I am no child of gods I am just the chosen hero of the goddess", Link responded stating the fact as if it were not important before he lunged forward. Demise grinned charging his sword with electricity and shooting it straight at Link. He gave a piercing yell as the water continued to stimulate the pain.

Link couldn't take the pain anymore and he passed out. 'I have...failed you...Zelda...No...i have...failed the world', Link thought his mind blacking out before he knocked out. Demise chuckled walking to the collapsed form. He let his black sword float as Ghirahim appeared once more. Fi appeared in front of Link you could even say in a protective manner. "Please, leave Master Link alone. I have calculated that there is a 100% chance that my statement is in vain. Then I do ask that if you take my master, please take me as well", Fi said feeling something overwhelming her system. As if she were building more and more what it feels like to actually feel.

She could feel true sadness and even overprotection for her young master. After all she knew the reality of the origins of her master. The son of her creator. Demise chuckled, "Indeed you are right. You certainly are more likable in apperance and voice than Ghirahim. You may come to serve my purpose, but I shall be your new master. Ghirahim take the sword", Demise ordered picking Link up bridal style. The boy's expression was troubled, and Demise even dared pass his claws to push Link's bangs to the side. "So beautiful...luckily your beauty wasn't brought down by being a mortal just like your plain excuse of a mother", Demise chuckled taking a dare to kiss his forehead.

They returned through the portal Zelda turning with joy before it quickly turned into one of horror. "No..." Zelda shook her head. "Poor thing gave a good fight, but alas he could not handle my King. Torture awaits him my dear, and you'll watch", Ghirahim chuckled lunging for Zelda, but someone caught her and flew out of the way. "Impa!" Zelda said surprised. "Your Grace, we must depart from the havoc that is about to unleash even the people of the present we did save will feel the wrath of the god of evil" the Sheikah explained.

"No! I have to get Link", she thrashed, but Impa did not hear her please as she forced her away. Zelda suddenly clutched at her heart feeling herself weakening.

~~xXXx~~

Link stirred quietly from his sleep. Feeling soft cushioning below his body. Remembering the events from battle he sat up with a start. The first thing he noticed were his clothes. He cringed in disgust at its resemblance to what Ghirahim wore only his midriff was exposed and instead of long pants he had on caprice length spandex shorts that also had diamonds revealing his smooth fair skin. His arms were even covered by the same fabric in the form of long gloves and all in black.

"Where am I?" He thought to himself as he looked around. He felt his ear to find a diamond shape earring unknowing to him that was red. He couldn't help, but pull in his legs to his chest in despair at such depressing room that was dark and drapped in red. He was vulnerable without any protection and even enough clothing was enough to be embarrassed. He felt fear overcome him for once for he had no idea what kind of fate could be in store for him. "Damn", he muttered defeated. He heard the heavy metal door of his chamber open as none other than Ghirahim entered.

Link glared shuffling back the long couch only to feel himself on a bed in the same bright red sheets. "Ah, did you sleep well, skychild?" Ghirahim grinned. "That's none of your business" Link growled. Ghirahim frowned displeased and sped towards Link grabbing him by the neck and forcing him to his feet. "It was amusing when you said that as a cocky mortal, but as a slave that is not in your place", Ghirahim hissed taking a long tongue to slither on Link's cheek. Link pushed him off wiping his cheek. "I never said I was anyone's slave", Link muttered. "Every slave needs to learn their place and you'll learn yours soon enough", Ghirahim laughed stretching out a hand as a leash appeared in his hand all the way to Link as a black collar appeared around his neck.

Link pulled at the collar, but Ghirahim tugged harshly forcing him to the floor. Ghirahim smirked swirling his hand as a whip appeared in his other hand. The collar around Link's neck became heavy as to keep him hunched over. Ghirahim had to resist the urge to ravish him. He looked delicious in the position he was in. He teasingly passed a finger down Link's spine causing the teen to release a gasp and a shiver. Without warning the whip rose to hit Link's back. Link yelped in surprise. He was whipped again this time his pride making him force back his screams. The whip once in a while hit a previously whipped spot and he would cry out.

"If you want me to stop all you have to do is ask", Ghirahim laughed. Link said nothing taking the pause to regain the strength to not beg. The demon lord shrugged and continued his assault with much more force, and no sooner Link had cried out, "stop! Please!" Ghrahim chuckled letting the weight lighten as Link slumped on his side. "Was that so difficult? You reduce your pain with simple polite request, but given that you denied to follow orders you will not be fed for the next two days", he chuckled leaning to lick at one of the wounds tasting the metallic taste of Link's blood.

Link hissed in pain, and was forced on his feet pulled out by Ghirahim into the dark hallway. Link struggled to walk as the cuts pulsated from overwhelming pain. Ghirahim turned to him expectantly. "What are you doing, skychild? Animals with a collar and leash crawl. Unless you don't want to get beat up again, I suggest you make haste and get on all fours", he grinned. Link looked at him wide eyed. He bit his lip beginning to lower himself down. Ghirahim chuckled grabbing him from behind.

"Let me assist you in getting down", he whispered huskily passing his fingers over Link's nipples and as Link hunched over, he rubbed his erection painfully slow against the blonde's backside. Link whimpered in fear, but said nothing until finally he began to crawl. 'I'm a coward', Link thought to himself. The blood continued to pour from his wounds once more and the castle was big enough in itself and he fell over from exhaustion. Ghirahim sighed irritated and summoned the skyward sword.

"Hey you monotonous creature come out of the sword permanently", Ghirahim spoke boredly while using magic to separate Fi from the sword. Fi appeared waiting for instructions. "Heal his blood loss, but make sure he isn't fully healed. I need him weak. It is for his own good that you follow orders unless you want him to suffer the pain of retrieving any wounds you heal completely", he said waving her away as he teleported. Fi turned to Link's slumped form, and could began to feel the same ache as before. She had no data recollection as to why she was beginning to have such feelings, but she didn't try to formulate much longer as she transported Link to his room.

"Master Link, forgive me for the restrained assistance I'm giving you", Fi muttered as she grabbed a vile of red potion and propped Link up to pour some into Link's mouth. She could feel the sadness she was beginning to get use to fill her when Link tried to desperately drink more, but she pulled it away. "P-Please..." Link begged. Fi looked at him and then herself. She noticed her skin was no longer blue, and now resembled that of a humans. Could it be that with building up emotions, she was also becoming human?

She fled confused. She tried to formulate through her system what was going on, but she found only her own thoughts echoing her mind. She found herself thinking that she really did want to be human for her master. Be a human for Link, and protect him.

~~xXXx~~

"You're grace!" Impa yelled going to Zelda's side as she collapsed suddenly. Zelda felt weak and broken. She was received by a village of none other than her own people of Skyloft. She was helped to walk as she was surrounded by concerned people. "What happened?" Zelda asked them. Her father was the one to interrupt the sudden silence that settled with her question. "My dear... Your Grace, with the fall of the chosen hero, the beast that accompanied the God of Evil, obliterated Skyloft forcing us to fly down to the surface and hide from the Moblin army", he explained sadly.

Tears poured down Zelda's cheeks in helplessness. It was all her fault. She should have killed Demise when she had the chance, but her foolish heart did not let her. "Impa, I feel ill", Zelda muttered. Her body began to tremble, and she began to sweat. Impa jumped into action carrying her into one of the tents. "Impa, we must rescue Link", Zelda mumbled desperately. "Your Grace, we have more important matters to attend", Impa began to say. "Impa! You don't understand! I'm dying! Although Link managed to save me from being killed by the ritual, he only managed to delay it. Demise, as we speak is absorbing my life force. I only wish that you bring my son before I die!" Zelda cried.

Impa was taken aback. "Your son?" She asked more shocked than when hearing that her Grace was dying. "Impa...Link, is my son. He is the reincarnation of my child. Demise is the father", she looked away ashamed. "Demise, the father? But how?" Impa asked. "I fell in love with a man I thought was human. When I was pregnant, I truly found out that Demise was actually the God of Evil. I sealed him because even after what he was doing, I was still helplessly in love with him. Before reincarnating I made sure to expel any evil from Link. Don't worry about him being evil", she explained.

"Your Grace, I will do everything in my power to rescue Link", Impa vowed holding onto Zelda's hand tightly. "Thank you, Impa. Thank you", Zelda smiled before closing her eyes to fall into a calm sleep. A young man ran in shocked. He had brown hair and blue eyes wearing a yellow tunic. "Lady Impa, I beg for forgiveness, but I overheard everything. I come to offer myself to save Link", he said determined. Impa was displeased with hik having heard, but she could not refuse that he was determined and young enough to be useful. "Very well, Pipit, if you can get more people willing to save the child of Gods that we could save him and destroy Demise", she said nodding towards him.

Pipit nodded vigorously before running out. "I would not have left you abandoned either, Link. I vow to serve you forever if need be. My services shall stay with her Grace and with you", she muttered to herself beginning to formulate a rescue.

~~xXXx~~

"He is certainly beautiful. I can't wait to finally get my hands on him. To touch every part of him. To break him, and make him my obedient wife. He will break knowing his mother is perishing", Demise chuckled to himself while sitting on his bed as Ghirahim entered with a weak Link in his arms. He dropped him right before Demise's feet. Link tried to prop himself up and appear defiant, but fell back down. Demise found it rather cute and amusing how he tried to be defiant while looking so delectably exposed, womanly, and weak.

He stood walking to him while Link glared daggers at him. Demise propped the weak Hylian onto his feet passing a rough scaly hand on his cheek. Link flinched away, but was brought right back as Demise sniffed his neck and up causing a shiver to release from the blonde. "Let me go", Link growled, but it came out more as a plea. Demise grinned, and could not hold his carnal desire to take him and forced his lips onto the soft plump ones of the blonde. Link found a saved strength from the shock of having the King of Evil kissing him.

He pushed him with the little strength he had left and was released to fall on his bottom. Demise looked down at Link with lust filled eyes that were hungry for their prey. Link tried to crawl his way back, but he had forgotten the presence of Ghirahim who held him in place. Demise held tightly onto the wrists of Link while ordering that Ghirahim leave. As soon as the Demon Lord left, Link was thrown on the bed harshly.

"Stop! Don't touch me!" Link yelled as Demise ripped of the latex clothing Link had on. Link thrashed weakly, but even weakened the God of Evil found it irritating. He passed his hand on one of Link's nipples while hearing erotic gasps in response. Demise kissed Link taking his gasp to plunge his tongue into his mouth. Link fought against him, moving his head to the side to force Demise to take his tongue out. He closed his legs to avoid a hand from reaching his member.

Demise growled and pulled Link up by the hair. He yelped grinding his teeth in pain. "You will be mine tonight. Or unless you want Zelda to die", Demise grinned seeing Link surprised. "She managed to escape being killed by the ritual Ghirahim placed her in, but I am still absorbing her power painfully slow for her. Watch", Demise chuckled waving his hand as a cloud of smoke swirled in a circle. Link looked confused, but then watched as an image appeared before him. Zelda appeared in her bed in one of the tents of the village sweating and thrashing in her sleep. Link felt completely helpless.

He saw Impa place a rag at her forehead as she began to shiver. Link looked away. "Stop it! I'll do anything!" He yelled trying to hold back his tears. "But if I am to do as you say, heal her now", Link ordered. Demise chuckled. "Smart move", he chuckled waving his hand. Link looked to see Zelda become calm in her sleep and even her pale skin had returned to it's normal color. "Although I have spared her, she still is forever bonded to the ritual, and if I please, I can retrieve her power once more", Demise warned. Link nodded resigned to doing as told, but that didn't mean he wouldn't try escaping.

Demise led him towards the bed. "Lay down. If you dare hold back noises you know what is going to take place for disobedience. You shall do as I say", Demise ordered as Link did as told. Demise climbed on top of Link and kissed him once more. "Open your mouth and kiss back", Demise ordered. Link tightened his lips before doing as told. Demise plunged his tongue as Link hesitantly moved his lips. He refused to move his tongue which Demised sucked on harshly. Link had tears at the corners of his eyes from how wrong it felt. Demise grabbed onto Link's cock firmly making the Hylian try to inch away.

Demise pumped him fast causing the Hylian to cry out in pleasure. He felt disgusted with himself, but he was still a young man of 16. It was natural that his hormones made him react that way. Not to mention, no one had ever touched him that way before. Demise kissed down the blonde's neck leaving hickeys on the way to his chest, before taking one of his nipples into his mouth. Link couldn't take the overwhelming feeling and came. Demise opened his legs, and Link decided he could not take much more of his dignity taken and began to thrash once more. Demise chuckled. The moment he was waiting for came.

He would make him suffer and writhe under him for the centuries his mother had made him lose. He summoned chains to bind his wrists to the wall behind. He pried open his legs while Link begged, "please stop... Don't do it". Demise faked a hurt look. "But your mother didn't say the same thing. She wanted this just as much as I did", he chuckled. Link's eyes widened, but was not given a chance to respond as Demise grabbed his member and forced himself dry into Link. Link yelled in pain as tears poured down his eyes. "Take it out! Take it out!", he cried loudly.

"Forgive me, but I have to make you suffer. Other times I will be gentle", Demise laughed as he pulled out and pushed back in just as harshly, earning another yell from Link. The pain only made Link deliciously tighten around Demise's member making him grunt in pleasure. Link only cried as Demise began to thrust into him. Blood began to pour down Link's thighs as he trues pulling desperately at the chains that were beginning to bleed his wrists. His ass felt on fire. Demise felt himself close and continue to fasten his pace and grabbed Link's limp member and pumped it once more, but not before tilting his hips and hitting his prostate directly. Link cried out in pleasure this time, but the pain surely did not leave. He wanted to die at that moment.

He felt disgusted more than anything by the beast that had forced himself onto him. He had to remind himself that he was doing everything for Zelda. He was in love with her. It was only for her sake. Demise gave a few more thrusts before he came inside making Link tighten his eyes closed at the strange warmth entering him. Demise sighed satisfied kissing Link's forehead while the Hylian trembled, and laid down. "Leave and clean yourself up. You're filthy", Demise ordered. He knew Link would not be able to move after his chains were removed. Link crawled to the door and held on to stand.

He cringed when he noticed cum and blood pouring on the floor and the foul smell it gave off. He went out his legs trembling as they gave out the eerie hallway and was relieved to find Fi outside. "Fi, please help me", Link begged weak and broken Fi nodded and once more led Link to his bed cleaning him up. Link sobbed curling into himself. Fi excused herself softly knowing well that Link's dignity was well gone, and she wasn't going to help with her presence. "Please, don't leave", Link begged her pleadingly. Fi felt a weird ache within her. Link only stared taking in her new form.

Link felt the exhaustion reach him once more and he fainted fear consuming him more and more. Fi grabbed her head in mere confusion and left once more. Link inly whimpered in his sleep. He didn't even notice when something rose from the floor. A black figure stood near the bed. Deep ruby colored eyes looked at Link's sleeping form as a smirk appeared on his face. "A true beauty I say", chuckled the voice before disappearing.


End file.
